A Devil and Daniel Mouse Story: BL's Story
by lightening816
Summary: In 1978, Nelvana came out with a 25 minute special called "The Devil and Daniel Mouse". The character, B.L, portrays Satan in the special. This is basically a modern adaption to his life story and Mermeoth's life story.


**A Devil and Daniel Mouse Story: B.L's Story**

**By: ****Lightening816**

**Prologue: **

There was God. God loved the creatures he created. He created many, and knew them all. He created his paradise, called the Heavens, his angels, and the Earth which, back then, was good.

But that was a long time ago by human standards.

God said, _"Let there be light." _There was light. He created all that was to be.

When He created the Heavens, he created angels, angels that would be mentioned in holy books of all of the monotheistic religions. He created many angels, such as Michael, Uriel, Azriel, Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer.

Lucifer's name literally translated meaning "Bringer of Light". He was the first to be created and was considered the most beautiful of all the angels. He brought upon light among the heavens and earth. Because of high status, Lucifer looked upon himself as the greatest and more powerful than any other. He had his own group of angels who followed him and agreed with him. But that did not make him greater than God. Never before, never will. There came a time when he refused to worship the Lord, which angered Him so.

The time came for Lucifer to talk to one of his followers, one who would eventually be called "his associate". While the Lord talked among the other angels, Lucifer came to the one of his followers and spoke to him:

"Wheez! Michael came to me today and said to me to worship God," said the angel.

"Okay…so did you?" replied Wheez.

"Never! I will never bow down and worship Him! Everyone knows that I'm better than anyone who's ever been! I know it! Michael knows it! Don't we all know it?!" exclaimed Lucifer. "And if you really are one of mine…YOU'D AGREE WITH ME!!!"

Wheez was startled and bowed down to him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, sir!!" he said panting, hoping to remain on his leader's good side…if ever had one.

"That's what I thought. You, Wheez, must help me. I command you to," confirmed Lucifer.

"What do I need to do?" asked the naïve angel.

"…I must go against God… and you and my other followers are going to help me," said the soon-to-be deceiver.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna fight Him? Force Him? How's this gonna happen?" asked Wheez.

"I will beat him in a battle and throw off the throne of Heaven. He will surrender it and with my power, I will establish my own kingdom, where everything will be all about me and not about Him," replied the rebel.

Wheez was confused, but he did want to help his superior, but fight the Almighty? How this is going to work, he wondered. He did not want to object, but he felt like he just had to ask, no matter how harshly his leader would react.

"…Sir…how's this gonna happen. I mean…fight God…the force that put us all here in the first place…seems kind of…uh…" he said. He stopped because he noticed that Lucifer was starting to get angry with him.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT HIM AND WIN!! I'M GREATER THAN HIM IN EVERY WAY. GOD WON'T LAST ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!!" replied the rebellious angel with anger.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know! But…are you sure you want to do this? This might affect your entire life! How do you think God is going to feel about this? He might get angry! How are Uriel, Michael, Raphael, Azriel, Nathanael, and all the other angelic brothers and sisters gonna feel? How will you face them? This could lead to something that's so big, the only creature in this "universe" that's bigger than it is God. Speaking of which…HOW WILL YOU FACE GOD??!! This rebellion you're going to start is crazy! Are you really gonna do this? If so, you're crazy! You might not have a chance! Remember that God is all powerful and since that's what He is, he can give and take away. If you go against Him, He might take away your status...or worse," said Wheez.

"You don't want to join me do you? That's it! Wheez, you've betrayed me!! I thought you were my most faithful! Are you going to go back to God, like how you were when he created you? He wasn't there for you when you were lost and confused! I was there for you! And after all I've done for you!! Well, then fine! Go on with your choice!! I'm going to start my movement without you! Forget you!" Lucifer stated as he turned away and started heading towards the throne area.

Wheez didn't want to see his leader leave him. Thanks to his big mouth, he now felt as if the closest thing he had to a friend now thought of him as a traitor. He wanted to take back what he said to his master. Wheez deeply longed for Lucifer to look at him in a trustworthy manner as he had before. As Lucifer had said, when he, Wheez, was confused over what god would tell him, Lucifer was always there to help him and, with that, came the stories and "so-called" explanations that the angel of light would give him, making Wheez believe everything he said.

It was also Lucifer who gave him the name "Wheez". The name God gave him was greater and more beautiful than the name of Wheez. His original name was Mermeoth.

What was the angel to do? Was he going to go back to God? Was he going to beg for redemption from God or his "friend"? He thought long and hard about what he wanted to do. He knew that his decision would affect the course of his long lasting life.

Do I love my teacher…or my creator?


End file.
